


and on these empty shores

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fill, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Tendou on the beach with the empty bottle.





	and on these empty shores

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15201256#cmt15201256)
> 
> pls don't go swimming when ur drunk

you find him on the empty beach

grains of sand slipping into your shoes

grains of time slipping out of your fingers

and you stand next to him, gaze disappointed

and he stares out at the waters, gaze empty

 

“what are you doing?” you ask him, but you know

he doesn’t have an answer, and you know

you don’t have one, either

so you crouch down next to him 

and hold onto your knees

so you crouch down next to him

and hold on

 

he peers at you, wide eyes familiar

but instead of the sharp intelligence

they are hazy and laced with something hollow

(and hurt, but you don’t want to think about that)

“you’re gonna catch a cold,” he says, and you don’t

mention how his red hair is wet

and smelling of sea-salt, and you don’t

mention how it’s even colder in the apartment

when he’s not there

 

there’s an empty bottle planted in the sand

you watch as the tide rolls in

and gently kisses the dirty glass

before drawing back and putting distance between them

before coming back and reaching forwards again

 

“come on,” you say eventually, when the sea-breeze

has settled on your skin and he can’t hide his shivering

“come on,” you say, holding out your hand,

“let’s go home.”

 

you carry the useless bottle in one hand,

a strangely docile tendou in the other,

and with grains of sand swimming in your shoes

and with grains of time swirling in your mind

you bring him home

and hopes this time

he’ll stay

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae


End file.
